1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a semiconductor structure and, more specifically, to an intrinsic capacitor forming part of the semiconductor structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Power consumption of microprocessors, chipsets, communication chips, and other semiconductor products continues to increase. In the power delivery loop, both for core and input/output power, there is impedance consisting of parasitic inductance, capacitance and resistance associated with the printed circuit board, package, and on-chip power grid. Due to impedance associated with the power delivery loop, any current through the loop will cause a drop, or “droop,” in voltage available to the die. This drop in voltage at the die directly impacts the performance of the chip.